zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Fuzors Episode 21
'The Water's Surface & The Under Current' The Water's Surface & The Under Current is an episode from the anime series Zoids: Fuzors based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= piloted by brainwashed Luke, destroys a Deadborder.]] This episode begins with a shadowy Zoid destroying an unsuspecting Deadborder (piloted by a Zi fighter) with the mercenary, Sabre watching. It is also revealed that due to new development projects, the Zoid Battle Dome in under pressure to be shut down. Seeking some information, RD, Sweet, Matt and Helmut meet up with Haldo and a new character, Rebecca. They also invited Blake, although he fails to show up. He is back in his hanger, recalling his first battle, which was against RD. He piloted a Genosaurer (his is purple in color, but it is inconsistently shown to be yellow as well, presumably an animation oversight), he is defeated when his Charged Particle Cannon malfunctions, something which he blames RD for. His thoughts are interrupted by Luke, who was attempting to steal Blake's control gauntlet. He drops the glove, but manages to escape nonetheless, thanks to the arrival of his Leogator. He gives chase, but unbeknown to him, so do Sabre and Vareth. They attack Luke, but fail to apprehend him as Blake fights off the Gravity Zoids. Back at Mach Storm's headquarters, Dart cuts his way inside and requests RD's trust, saying he can lead him to the phantom Zoid's pilot. The Gravity Saurer and Wolf pin down Blake and confound him with their gravity stream attack. He is saved by the appearance of the Dispelow and Evo Flyer, the latter of which he combines with. Upon fusion, his Zoid gains a 3D radar, which enables him to track down and outrun the Gravity Zoids, swiftly defeating them. The whole time, Rebecca observes the battle in her Dimetroptera. But the fight is not over, and Luke's Zoid transforms, causing everyone to mistake Luke's Zoid for a brand new Zoid. Sabre and Vareth leave to evacuate civilians as Luke and Blake's battle moves into the city. Rebecca attempts to intervene, but RD shows up and wards her off, with Dart arriving close behind. Blake tells RD that Luke is the pilot, but Luke, under a kind of mind control, is unable to control his Zoid. RD instead attacks Rebecca and knocks her to the ground. Blake follows through with his particle cannon but completely misses, instead just enshrouding Rebecca in smoke, allowing her to preform a sneak attack and escape with Luke. Blake leaves to track down Luke's brainwasher, the "Richter Scale" group, which is the same group that Vareth's crew was looking for. Being shown to be unable to defend the citizens rally against the PKB and blame Gummie for the recent events. =Characters= *Introduced character(s): NIL *Featured characters: Mach Storm team, Savage Hammer team, Luke, Rebecca, Haldo, Vareth and friends =Zoids= *Deadborder *Genosaurer (flashback) *Leogator *Gravity Saurer *Gravity Wolf *Gravity Saix *Dispelow *Evo Flyer *Liger Zero *Jet Falcon *Dimetroptera Trivia *This is the only time in any series that a Deadboarder is ever animated, although the role it plays is incredibly menial. *Blake's Genosaurer is inconsistently shown to be both yellow and purple, presumably due to an animation oversight when attempting to recycle the model used for Roger's Genosaurer from previous episodes (which was yellow). *Another oversight concerning Blake's Genosaurer is the fact that he refers to it as a Gairyuki in flashback, even though the two are completely separate, unrelated Zoids. See also:Zoids: Fuzors Category:Fuzors Episode Category:Zoids Anime